


First Kiss

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [111]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: geekydutch said:Could you do a captain canary first kiss on a mission? I love these kinds of fics but I don’t see enough of them!





	First Kiss

**_New York City. April 1969._ **

Three guards were on to Sara because she “accidentally” bumped gangster Joe Gallo.

The man was working for the Profaci crime family and would set out one of the bloodiest mob conflicts. He owned nightclubs in Manhattan and that was where Sara and Leonard were. It was a simple mission, really. They were to steal a simple golden watch off of Gallo and go back to the ship where Rip is, supposedly, planning the next steps.

Gallo just brushed off the small sexy blonde in a tight little backless dress when she bumped into him. Sara apologized, touching the man on his arm and his chest, thus gaining the suspicion of three of the eight guards who had eyes on their boss. When she felt their gaze, she immediately walked away, feeling the weight of the watch on the waistband of her underwear.

The guards were closing in on her until she reached the bar. Sara ordered a glass of martini. She then felt a hand snake on her lower back. The scent around her was familiar and comforting so she exhaled and faced the man.

Leonard smirked, keeping his hand on her waist. “Got it?”

The guards paused at their pursuit, waiting for what will transpire.

Sara just smirked and wrapped both arms around Snart. He dipped his head close to hers and asked, “There are three goons on you. How do you want to play this?”

“I’m going to kiss you,” Sara announced nonchalantly, pulling him closer. “Don’t be an ass. Put your hand in the back of my dress and take the watch nipped on my underwear. Not an inch closer or I’ll strangle you in your sleep.”

Len just raised an eyebrow. There’s no denial that he’s deeply attracted to the assassin, and from the way they’re flirting and interacting on the ship, it’s obvious she shares the same attraction, too. He had wanted to kiss her, slowly and intimately; not in a loud dingy nightclub like this. But he’d take a kiss any other way.

He nodded once and then felt Sara’s hand on the back of his neck, pulling him to her. Sara closed in the space between their lips and Len forgot the task Sara told him to.

Sara broke away the kiss for a second but not pulling away completely. “Len, I’m enjoying this too, but maybe we continue this later. Get the watch.”

He groaned and went back in for a kiss, then proceeding to getting the watch off her body. Her soft skin distracting him once more, but ultimately deciding to get this over with so they could get back to the ship.

“Got it,” he said when he pulled away. “Get to the ship. If they search you on your way out, they won’t find anything. I’ll follow you after five minutes.”

Sara did what he said, smirking to herself after a very steamy first kiss.

 

When they got back to the ship, they had their second kiss. And third. And fourth. And fifth. And…


End file.
